


Bets and Begging

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Large Breasts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Claude lets himself get distracted, which leads to a Byleth suggesting a creative solution to their argument.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212
Comments: 11
Kudos: 216





	Bets and Begging

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I was going to take a break from smut. And then I realized I've never written Byleth giving Claude a titty job, and I'm just so disappointed in myself. So yes, I lied to myself, have some smut.

Honestly he knew he should listen, he really did, they were in the middle of an argument after all. But he wasn’t. Not even a little bit. Claude’s eyes were very much glued to his wife’s chest, unable to tear his eyes away from her breasts. Okay, so he knew he was being inappropriate, but in his defense Byleth’s breasts were large and soft, and he wished he could spend many a day buried between them. They always looked good, but right now he could not take his eyes off of them. He was transfixed. She had mesmerized him, and she wasn’t even trying. It really was not fair at all. 

His control was seriously being tested by the ‘simple’ shirt Hilda had gifted Byleth. Oh sure, it was black like much of Byleth’s wardrobe, but it was tailor made to tease him. The fabric clung to Byleth’s curves, letting Claude see the shape of her body, all while still draping over her in a tasteful manner. Someone with less talent would have made Byleth look like a prostitute if they dressed the queen in that design. Green silk, the exact same shade as his eyes, was thrown over top, mimicking a corset. Together, the two pieces pushed Byleth’s breasts up, and yet the black shirt covered her cleavage like a secret Claude knew, and yet could not place his hands upon.

Hilda had to have known. She had to.

Which was going to be his excuse whenever he could manage to look Byleth in the eyes again. It was as if his hand were no longer under his control, reaching out to rest against Byleth’s chest. She stopped speaking, he was aware enough to know that much, but Claude was frozen. Byleth’s breasts were so soft, and he just wanted this stupid fight to be over so he could knead them between his hands, pinching her nipples until she made those delighted little squeaks that brought him so much pleasure. 

“Claude,” Byleth finally said, her neutral voice breaking the silence, “did you really just grab my tits?”

“Yes?” he answered after a moment, his voice rising to make the word sound more like a question. 

“Why?” Byleth asked patiently.

“Because you’re pretty.”

Byleth stared at him a moment longer, looking down at where his hand was still placed against her chest. It was a matter of pride now, more than anything else, that kept him there. Besides, there wasn’t much he could do if Byleth decided to retaliate. Not that he thought she would. 

No, what he expected was the glint in her eyes, causing them both to fight back a smirk. Byleth’s face scrunched up as she fought to keep the smile off her face, making Claude completely lose it. They broke into peals of laughter, and as Claude tried to remove his hand, Byleth placed her own over top to keep him in place.

“You know, I’m just now realizing there’s something I’ve never done for you before,” Byleth said, the edge of a purr in her voice. It was subtle, so barely there that Claude would not have caught it if he wasn’t at that point listening for his wife’s flirtations. 

“Oh? And what is that?” Claude asked. His hand squeezed her breast lightly, enjoying the softness in his palm.

Byleth hummed lightly, taking a step closer to her husband. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, trapping Claude’s hand between them. He breathed deeply at the feel of Byleth’s body pressed against him, only to inhale the scent of her. “We’re still in the middle of a fight,” Byleth pointed out. “That needs to be resolved before I give you any sort of present.”

Claude placed his free hand on her hip, grinning down at her. “My guiding star, you wouldn’t be using you womanly wiles to get your way, now would you?”

Byleth snorted and shook her head, clearly finding the idea ridiculous. “I don’t need to resort to such tactics. And you fall easily enough whenever I bat my eyelashes at you.”

It was Claude’s turn to choke on laughter. “When have you ever batted your eyelashes at me?”

Byleth did so just then. She was terrible at it. Claude had to hold onto her to keep himself from doubling over as laughter spilled from him. He was still laughing when she pushed him back onto their bed and stood over him, the corners of her lips turned upward in the slightest of smirks. 

“I think I know how to end this fight,” Byleth purred. She leaned over Claude, the dark look in her eyes making him scrambled back to create room for her on the bed as well. “I think we should play a game.”

“Oh?” Claude was intrigued, especially if this game started out with Byleth above him, lust darkening her eyes. “I do love games.”

She quickly leaned down to place a quick kiss on his nose, before settling herself across his waist. “In half an hour we are going to be summoned to the round table. We need to to present a united front. So,” she drawled, rolling her hips in a way that was entirely unfair, “I’ll give you a present, but if you beg at all before someone comes for us, you’ll support my plan. If not, I shall back your plan instead. Do we have a deal?”

Claude knew Byleth wouldn’t offer a challenge like this unless she was certain she would win. Still, he wanted to know what this present was that she offered to dole out. His natural curiosity won over reason, and he nodded his consent. “All right, By, show me what you’ve got.”

Byleth smiled, full of mischief in the way his own usually were, and without ceremony pulled the shirt that had so tormented him over her head, throwing it to the floor. Claude found himself staring once more as Byleth just as quickly removed her undershirt and revealed those wonderful breasts to him. 

She ran her hands over them, sighing happily when she squeezed them. Claude was torn. On the one hand he very much wanted to hold Byleth’s breasts himself, playing with them until she was moaning his name. On the other, Byleth playing with herself was also a very good time. 

Her hips rolled one more time, just for good measure, before she pushed herself off of Claude. He moaned at the loss of her warmth, hands reaching out to pull her back. Byleth swatted him away, positioning herself between his legs. Her hands moved to his pants, untying the laces with as much haste as she’d put into removing her own clothing. 

Claude settled his hands behind his head, leaning back into a pile of pillows while watching Byleth take in his erect cock. He tried his best to keep his face casual as she stroked him, her thumb teasing over the tip. 

“Good to see you’re already so eager to participate.”

Claude shrugged and spread his legs wider, giving Byleth a bit more room to maneuver. And then she leaned over him, cupping her breasts as she nestled his cock between them, cutting off Claude’s ability to think of some witty comeback. Oh right. He forgot how very good Byleth was at breaking his brain.

They were soft and warm, and for the moment Byleth seemed content to just lay there with his cock between her tits. He was large enough that the tip of his cock poked out over top of them, and Byleth happily placed a kiss against him, causing Claude to breathe deeply through his nose. He was so going to lose, and he would love every second of it. 

Byleth pressed her breasts together, the slight pressure making Claude shudder. She lifted them, eyes locked on Claude as she did. She was not going to let Claude hide a single moment of his reaction from her. He bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning, his fingers clutching at the pillows beneath him. It already felt so good and she had barely started. Byleth began to move a bit faster, but it was nowhere near enough. Claude wanted so much. He wanted that delicious friction she was creating, needed more of it. He wanted those pretty little lips of hers wrapped around the tip of his cock, doing everything they could to make his mind unravel. 

“You have to ask for something if you want it,” Byleth said, her tone teasing as she slowed her pace once more.

Claude groaned, his head falling back as he ran fingers through his hair. He shook his head, resisting every part of his brain that demanded he give in and beg Byleth for what he wanted. Byleth, for her part, knew all too well how to torment her husband. She leaned forward, breasts still cradling his cock, and along Claude’s stomach. She nipped at his flesh without warning, following up with a gentle kiss to the mistreated flesh. Claude bucked his hips before he could stop himself, trying to thrust as much of his cock between her breasts as possible. 

“All you have to do is ask, my love,” Byleth said, the barest hint of a laugh in her tone. The words were breathed over the tip of his cock, further breaking down Claude’s willingness to resist.

He made the oh so terrible mistake of lifting his head to look at his wife, and watched as she pinched her nipples between her thumb and index fingers, rolling them gently and biting her lip. Those mint green eyes he loved so much were filled with desire as she stared back at him.

He had put up a good fight. No one could say he had not. With one last shuddering breath, Claude pushed his hair back, running fingers through it again as his wife continued to offer up delicious torment. His defiance crumbled, his hips rocking up as he begged her for more. “Please, By, let me cum,” he moaned.

Byleth smiled fondly, her eyes sparkling in the mid morning light. She squeezed her breasts tighter, creating more friction around him, and opened her mouth, taking the tip of his cock between her soft lips. 

Claude lost himself, laying back and surrendering himself to the pleasure Byleth was offering. “Please, By, please,” he whispered over and over again, sliding into Almyran.  _ “Stars, your tits feel so good. Please, please, By, I’m going to lose my mind.” _

_ “Well, we can’t have that,” _ Byleth responded, a loud popping noise echoing in the room as she released his cock from her lips. Claude’s heart jumped. Her Almyran may have had a heavy Fódlan accent, but every time she spoke it he wanted to wrap her in his arms and cover her with kisses.  _ “I would hate to deprive the world of such a wonderful mind.” _

Claude groaned her name, bucking his hips against her once more before that delicious friction became too much. He came with a shout, his world narrowing to Byleth’s warmth alone. 

When he was able to hear over the sound of his own heavy breathing once more, Byleth’s laughter reached his ears. It was a quiet chuckle, the kind that escaped her lips when she was truly amused. Claude lifted his head, and felt like his heart might pound right out of his chest. 

Byleth dipped the tips of her fingers into the semen coating her breasts, and damn, if that wasn’t a wonderful sight all on its own. But then she lifted those fingers to her lips, her tongue poking out to lick them clean. She hummed happily as the taste of him met her tongue. 

Claude dropped his head again, rolling to reposition himself so that he could still watch his wife. “I think you’re trying to kill me.”

“Not at all,” Byleth assured him. She crawled beside him, yelping when Claude’s arms shot out to wrap around her waist and pull her down next to him. “I -ah!-” Her words were cut off in a gasp of surprise as Claude’s calloused hands grasped her breasts.

“So, I was thinking, if we have the naval battalion linger behind, there’s a splendid place for them to hide. That way, they can swoop in for a surprise attack, and we’ll have them surrounded,” Claude said, addressing their previous argument, while massaging Byleth’s breasts. One hand slowly traveled downward, dipping below the waistline of her shorts. She bucked against his hand as his thumb brushed against her clit.

“That’s what I was - ah- saying when you decided to stop paying att-ah-attention!” Byleth gasped lightly as she tried to get the words out.

“Did you now?”

“Yes,” she assured him, leaning forward to kiss along his neck. “But you were distracted by these.” Byleth lifted one hand to the breasts Claude had neglected, squeezing it gently and smirking as Claude breathed deeply, eyes locked to the sight. With his hand on one of her breasts, and Byleth’s on the other, he was in heaven.

“Well, then-”

Claude was cut off as their bedroom door banged open and the most disgruntled shout echoed through the air. He shared a look with his wife, before they both broke into giggles. “You should knock if you want to avoid such sights, Lorenz,” Claude said lightly.

“I did,” Lorenz answered, sounding less than impressed. “Multiple times. You two are late. Please get yourselves cleaned up and to the meeting  _ without  _ further distractions.” The Count spun on his heel and marched back out of the room. Really, that only left Claude to his own devices, and that was a serious mistake.

Byleth sighed and attempted to roll away, but Claude pulled her back, hand still tucked into her shorts. “Claude, we need to go,” she tried to admonish, ruined by the laughter in her tone. 

“And leave me feeling guilty all day? I think not.” Claude slipped a finger inside her, stealing her breathy sigh with a kiss. “You know I’ll feel terrible if you were left unsatisfied.”

They were very late to the meeting. Lorenz was not impressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my brain will actually let me work on fluff now.


End file.
